reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Social Media Reviews
The following are reviews from in and around the internet of reviews other websites have done for the show. As on now, this page will only contain reviews from Season Two from the websites Ksitetv.com, TVFanatic.com and TV.com. However, video reviews by the fans, and other video forms of social media are available at Fan Reviews Since the reviews for TV.com are so long, read about them at TV.com Reviews * Also check out Social Media Reviews Season One The Plague Drawn and Quartered Coronation The Lamb and the Slaughter Blood for Blood Three Queens When the fake royals came into the picture, things became ever more entertaining. Catherine admitting to Mary there was some truth to the story of the tortured family of hat makers brought a chuckle. Mary wisely decided to use the woman masquerading as her to get to the Duke in the area safely. Catherine continued to use every chance she could to act her part. When they admitted they, too, were impostors trying to make a living out of being Catherine and Mary, the Queen Mother was chomping on grapes and winking her agreement with Mary during the conversation -- such good fun from Megan Follows. The unexpected turn of events that Queen Elizabeth had infiltrated Francis' army with Gifford and the imposters was well done. They had no intention of being taken without a fight. Mary: If I learned one thing at French court it's worth keeping a dagger on you. (whips out a dagger) (Catherine whips out a two pronged hair pin) Poison? Catherine: You say that so hopefully now, but sadly it's not. I don't carry poison everywhere! I might accidentally kill myself. Didn't you wish the Mary imposter made her way back to the castle? She would have been so fun to have around. What we received instead was a new relationship between Catherine and Mary, which included Catherine having words with Francis. Catherine: I was reminded today that she's a good fighter to have when your back's against the wall. Whatever is going on, trust her, be honest. If you don't, she'll end up a thousand miles away from you, playing her role out of duty. Francis: And you would care? Catherine: She has a childlike belief that a woman should trust her husband. I find I wish it were true. Francis' apology to Mary didn't quite do the trick. He may have tricked her once with lies, but it won't happen again. She knows that it wasn't the pressures of being a King that caused him to lash out. Catherine suggested Mary have her own life and a place to find solace. I took that to mean another man's arms. Even though Mary and Francis appeared committed once again, the look on her face as she clung to him was of an unhappy woman. Time will tell if they manage to truly find their way back to each other. At least, in the meantime, Catherine is on Mary's side and not accepting of her son's pressure on Mary. Hopefully her continued involvement in their lives will have a positive impact going forward. The side story of Lola and Narcisse was palatable, but not engaging enough. While applauding Lola for wanting her dowry back (that whole situation kills), it is unwise for her to get involved with Narcisse, even if she thinks she somehow has the wits to match his. Narcisse is still holding Francis' reign hostage with the knowledge he has about Henry's death. If Francis shared what he did with Mary, she could counsel Lola to steer clear of Narcisse and wouldn't have to tell her why. If Francis discovers their fraternization, he may want to confide in Lola what he did instead of Mary to keep the man away from his son. That doesn't sound like a good development at all. If he shares what is happening with anyone else but Mary, most especially Lola, it could ruin any progress with Mary even more than the first lie he told. There is a part of Narcisse that looks like a good package from the outside. He is also charming and kind of sexy in a rakish way. Like the impostors, however, he was taking advantage of a broken populace by stealing and murdering to gain assets. That makes him a problem and an unsuitable match for the mother of the King's child whether he stops threatening him or not. The lion's share of the hour belonged to Catherine and Mary and was better for it. This is, after all, a show about Mary Queen of Scots more than any other. It highlights the empowerment of women in a time when there was little to the idea. It makes perfect sense the best scenes would come from the two most powerful women in the Kingdom. Let's see a lot more of them together! Hit the comments. You loved it! I captured all of the greatest moments in Reign quotes, so take a peek. Are you hoping for more between Mary and Catherine? How do you feel about Lola entertaining Narcisse? Are you still worried about Mary and Francis? Let me know. By: Carissa Pavlica}} The Prince of the Blood Terror of the Faithful Category:Reign Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Reviews Category:Fandom